1. Technical Field
Generally, the invention relates to coats. Particularly, the invention relates to a full-length coat which extends down to a user's ankles, yet is adaptable to provide substantial mobility. More particularly, the invention relates to a full-length coat having a back center slit creating a pair of rear flaps which are buttoned together when the coat is worn normally and which may be unbuttoned and pulled between and wrapped around the user's legs in a pants-like manner for increasing the mobility of the user.
2. Background Information
Coats, and particularly long or full-length coats, are worn during cold and inclement weather to keep a user warm. Long coats, such as trench coats, typically extend from the user's neck to slightly below the knees. These coats button up the front to retain body heat and keep the user warm.
One problem with these trench coats is that they extend only to slightly below the knees leaving the lower portion of the legs exposed to the cold and inclement weather. Thus, it would be beneficial to have a coat which extends all the way down to the ankles to protect the user's entire body from neck to feet. The problem with such a coat is that the coat encloses the user's legs and greatly impedes the mobility and flexibility of the user. These full-length coats tend to bind or possibly tear when the user bends or squats. Often full-length coats include a slit with a piece of material extending between and connected to the flaps created by the slit. This only partially addresses the problem as the coats still have a tendency to bind and bunch when the user sits down. Further, even with the slit, full-length coats do not allow a user to straddle a horse, motorcycle, or all-terrain vehicle (ATV).
One environment in which it is desirable to wear a full-length coat is during hunting. Hunters spend a great deal of time outdoors while hunting game. Because most hunting seasons are limited in duration and are generally during the winter season, hunters stay outside for extended periods of time. It is essential that hunters wear warm clothing to retain their body heat and keep themselves warm. Typically, hunters wear overalls to protect themselves from the cold weather. These overalls are bulky and make it difficult to move, especially when the hunters put on their hunting boots.
Because of the bulkiness of overalls, hunters prefer to wear long or full-length coats. These full-length coats tend to bind during squatting and bending, and restrict the mobility of the hunter. Often, hunters will ride horses, motorcycles, or ATVs into the wooded hunting grounds. Full-length coats restrict the ability of the hunter to straddle and ride such animals and vehicles. Also, hunters will often perch themselves on tree stands to gain better visibility to the wooded hunting grounds. These full length coats restrict movement of the hunter and prevent the hunter from climbing trees and/or sitting while elevated in the tree.
Therefore, the need exists for an improved coat which covers a user from neck to ankle to retain the body heat of the user and protect the user from inclement weather, and which can be easily altered to allow the user to be substantially mobile while still keeping the user warm.